As His World Crashed real one :S
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: sorry i did upload the wrong doc :S so here's the real one. TEEHEE!


Harry was sat in the living room of Malfoy mansion watching as Libra played with her toys. Libra had beautiful long black hair and shining sapphire eyes, she was fair skinned like her father and had the same face shape as Harry's. "Daddy? Come play with me." She asked peering over Harry's daily profit. "I can't right now, go ask your dad." She smiled and thought of a way to twist his words. "But you are my dad." She said. Harry laughed. "I meant your other dad!" She sat back down onto the floor starring hard at Draco through the door. "Dad?" she said sweetly. "Why does David have a mom and a dad, and I have a dad and a dad?" Harry paused. How was he going to explain this to her without explaining too much. "Well," He started. "David's mom is a girl and your mom is a boy, and so you have to call your mom, dad." Libra starred at her toys and picked up three boy dolls and a girl doll. She put two of the boy dolls together, and one boy doll and one girl doll together. "Like this?" She asked waiting for Harry to reply. "Yes exactly like that." He chuckled.

"Harry can I talk to you?" Draco said now peering through the door. "It's David's fourth birthday tomorrow." he said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh I forgot!" Harry shouted, but Draco was very amused, he knew Harry had. "Don't worry I have already bought a card and present." Harry starred at Draco. "But I fought you hated them?" Draco placed a hand over Harry's mouth and shut the door. "I don't like Ron and Hermione but I do like their son." Draco opened the door again. "Libra it's late, time to go to bed." Libra ran up to Harry and Harry picked her up and took her upstairs to bed.

On the way past Harry's and Draco's bedroom Libra fell to sleep while still in Harry's arms. A couple of doors down was Libra's room. Harry was gentle and lowered Libra onto her bed and kissed her forehead. Harry then walked to his own room, where he saw his beautiful husband sat next to a lamp reading a book. Harry smiled and slowly walked into the room shutting the door after him. "Hello." Draco whispered taking his focus off the book and onto Harry. Harry noticed the empty cup next to Draco "What was in that?" Draco grinned and looked at the bottle of fire whisky that was also on the table. Harry laughed "Don't drink too much. You don't want to go to Ron and Hermione's house with a head ache."

Harry climbed onto the bed and sat behind Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist as he continued to read. Draco leaned against Harry's chest and put his book down onto the table next to the cup and the fire whisky. Draco gasped as he could feel the unmistakable erection against his back. Draco smiled "Lets not go to sleep just yet, Harry." Harry caught on and he placed a silencing charm around the room.

There was a knocking at the door and Ron walked towards the handle. "Oh, hello Harry, Draco, Libra. David's in the living room. Libra go on ahead I need to talk to your fathers." She happily skipped into the living room and began to play with David. Harry, Ron and Draco on the other hand walked into the kitchen. "I didn't want to scare Hermione and the kids but, Voldemort isn't dead." Harry gasped but Draco remained silent. "I know." Draco said quietly. "What! You knew and you didn't tell us!" Ron shouted making Draco cringe. He slowly lifted his left sleeve up and the dark mark he had since he was sixteen was swirling and bulging. "Draco I do wish you wouldn't show that off in public."

CRASH! A man with a snake like face walked through the new whole in the wall. "Had you forgotten that saying my name is tabooed Potter." Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hand. "It's Malfoy now!" Voldemort nodded "So it is, no matter. I still can't let you live."

"Daddy!" Harry and Draco stared at the door. "Libra." Draco whispered and he ran through the door and saw that five death eaters had hold of Hermione, David, and Libra one of them was his aunt Beletrix. "Well Draco. Your the father of these children. The girl does have your eyes." She whispered in an evil tone. "Only the girl, now leave her alone!" Draco shouted as he through spells at all the death eaters in the room.

"Hermione come with me." Draco shouted picking up Libra. "We need to get the children to safety." Harry and Ron were meanwhile out side they had managed to get away and spotted Draco and Hermione with the children. "Draco!" Harry shouted running towards him. "Harry I have to tell you something for I might never get the chance to." Harry nodded and watched as Draco put Libra onto the floor. "I'm Pregnant again." He whispered in Harry's ear. Suddenly a great flash of green light hit Draco on the back and Harry felt Draco fall lifeless onto him. Harry had no time to feel sorrow and picked up Libra. "Daddy!" Libra shouted stretching out a hand towards Draco. Harry handed her to Hermione and ran off into the darkness.

"Voldemort!" He shouted hoping that he would find him. Suddenly voldemort appeared out of the fog as Harry ran towards him. "I'm sorry to hear that your husband just passed away Harry." Voldemort chuckled. "No." said Harry. "No your not." Voldemort laughed. "You may have thought that you were my eighth horcrux, but actually you were my ninth." Harry looked puzzled, stood with his wand lifted in the air. "you see my eighth horcrux is your wand Harry." Voldemort said. Harry looked down on his wand. "But I need this wand to stop you, Don't I."

"Yes, see I knew you would have that wand. If you break the wand I am mortal, but you can not stop me. If you don't, killing me will be pointless Harry." Harry still stared at his wand, it was true. Harry could only defeat Voldemort by breaking the wand but he needed it to cast the killing curse. "Harry!" Ron ran up to Harry, this was his chance. Snapping his wand he ran to Ron and snatched his. "Avadakadavera!" Harry shouted. Harry walked slowly towards Voldemort's dead body. "That was for Draco." He whispered.

All had settled and Harry was victorious once more. Harry returned to the place where Draco fell and held his body close, placing a hand on where his unborn child slept for eternity. Harry's face was wet from tiers, and Harry raised his wand to his head but before he could say the spell Hermione snatched it from him. "Harry, here." she said taking off a necklace and frowning it at him. "Turn it just the once, but remember you can't be seen." He nodded a turned the time turner once and he was taken to the time when he ran to Draco.

"Draco!" He heard himself call and then their was footsteps behind him and Lucius Malfoy appeared. Harry hid in the trees. "My son married to a Potter. I don't think so!" Harry quickly raised his wand "Avadacadavera!" Green light shot from Harry's wand and hit Lucius in the face. Harry sat and watched as Draco told him the great news. "Last night I tricked you into getting me pregnant." He watched himself puzzling. "That 'Fire whisky' was actually Fertilisis potion?" Draco nodded and Harry laughed. Harry returned back to the future and saw Draco standing there looking for him. Harry ran up to him and kissed him passionately. "Oh Harry be careful. You don't want to hurt it." Draco said rubbing his stomach.

7 years later

"come on you two you don't want to miss the train" Draco shouted at Sirius and Libra. Harry walked happily along side his husband and children, on the way they met up with hermione and Ron taking David to his first year of school. "Don't worry Dave it's your cousin Sirius' first time to Hogwarts as well." Ron tried to reassure David. "But dad what if I don't get into Gryffindor" Harry and Draco stood next to Hermione. "Don't worry son your a Weasley." Sirius ran up to Ron "I want to be in Slytherin just like Libra." Ron turned and laughed. Suddenly the train blew it's whistle and it was time for them to go.

"Be good you three, OK." Hermione shouted as the four of them waved their children good bye.


End file.
